ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Amemet
Testimonials *Soloable by 75RDM/NIN. I used a 35% Heaste set for my shadows my inchi and Ni was 23 secs or less for each. When shadoes are up i had my evsion macroed in 60+ evasion never touched me. Too keep yourself from being petiflyed i used Barstone and barpetfiy with RDM abilty to resit Petiflyed, but to make sure to look away just in case of sach a matter. (sumryarya 9/9/09 1:AM EST.) *Soloable by Beastmaster 75 *:Suggested method: Bring Courier Carrie, Pet Food, and NPC - Wear haste gear and BST/NIN. Use Reward as soon as Courier Carrie needs it, attack with caution and try not to get gazed. *:Try not to use snarl, try to tank Amemet as much as possible with utsusemi. One Courier Carrie and reward can take down Amemet on my Beastmaster, but others may require more. *:(I use +17% haste and Maneater/Temperance axe; Very easy battle depending on Amemet's level.) *:All of this is suggested to keep other people from stealing... which I got tired of, otherwise stick to spider spamming. --Lancer 04:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd as BST/NIN using bst 2 hour on a VT Ovinnik (Tiger) and reward. Bst didn't engage, let pet solo. *Duoable by a Paladin and very well equipped Dark Knight, DRK tanking despite PLD attempts, PLD acting as a cure monkey and using Cover. *Soloable by Thief 75 with difficulty, sushi, and Haste/Evasion Macros. *Soloable by Red Mage 75 with Ninja support job and using Slow II/Phalanx/Stoneskin/Barpetrify/Enaero and having some haste gear for Utsusemi rotations --Garadante 21:47, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by Dragoon 75 with Red Mage subjob and Wyrm Armet, having some difficulty. --Almacien 20:22, 28 September 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by Monk 75 with Ninja subjob, with some difficulty. Easily duo'd with a White Mage 75. *Easily solo'ed by 75 Nin/Dnc with evasion/haste setup. (pay attention to his gaze and turn) *Soloable by 75PUP/NIN with ease. Capped evasion (4/4 merits) with +10 evasion skill, +12 evasion, and only 11% Haste for Utsusemi. Evade rate was riduculously high. Soulsoother or Stormwaker automaton is recommended to keep the mob enfeebled and Cure when necessary. Eraser attachment is recommended in-case Baleful Gaze is not avoided. --KodoReturns 22:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by 70BST/WHM with Apollo's Staff and +26CHR using the various pets around and CC. --Drippy squiggles 03:19, 30 January 2009 (UTC) *Duoable by MNK/DNC with Haste, Damage-%, and Evasion gear and a BRD/WAR with some difficulty. BRD gave March x2 songs.--Evilpaul 01:12, 25 September 2008 (UTC) *Duoed by 75NIN/WAR and 73THF/NIN, dropped 4 skins and an earth crystal. *Soloable by 75SAM/DNC, made very difficult if petrified. *Duoed by 64 BST with Spiders/Sabotenders *Duo by 75DRG/BLU and RDM55/WHM *I'm not going to lie, this was difficult and dangerous. Saurian Helm and 400 wyvern Healing Breaths, Silena when needed, Hasted and Refreshed- tried to keep cocoon up for +50% def, which shaved off a lot of damage. Amemet hit anywhere from 70~150 with 200~230 crits. I did not get petrified, but I probably would have died if I had. my HP was 1400... lowest I got to was 32 - Tarutaru beware. Lancer 01:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by a 75DNC/NIN with crappy gear just using Fan Dance and Utsu. Fight took quite a while, but was incredibly easy. *Soloed by a 75DN/NIN well geared Fan Dance up it was very easy *Ludicrously easy solo for RDM75/NIN37. Bio/Poison, keep up Para/Slow/Blind (his accuracy is terrible and he misses you a lot) and do the standard straight tanking routine. Can nuke unresisted most of the time, face away to avoid petrification. *Soloed by a 75 THF/NIN with capped evasion, marksmanship with +evasion gear. *Killed with 75Drk/Whm, 74Sam/Dnc, & 55Nin/Dnc. *Soloable By 75 Thief/Nin with Capped Marksmanship And Eva Gear. * Easily handled by nin/dnc, no probs. soloed by nin/dnc with 3 lizard links Easy solo 75SAM/37NIN providing you know how to not get hit. *Soloed by 75SMN/SCH kiting with Fenrir through Recluse Spider and Sabotender rooms and up toward Western Altepa entrance. Not a particularly dangerous fight as long as you make sure to keep sneak up. *Destroyed by a Lv75 PUP/NIN using Soulsoother Automaton, Amemet has terrible accuracy and the evasion rate i had was incredible. Only real damage taken from from Plaguebreath and Fireball. One thing to watch for though is when he drops below 25% he gets a pretty nasty with TP moves (regain?) and if he starts using Baleful Gaze back-to-back and if you're not quick enough to turn it might spell trouble. *Soloed very easily as SMN85/WHM42 kiting Carbuncle and using Garuda for Wind Blade. He hit Carbuncle for 50-70 a hit and couldn't touch Garuda.Fight took about 8 minutes ~Scrye~ Asura *Solo'd as Lv.80 PLD/DNC (Sword + Shield). The only time i was in any real trouble was near 50% he started Petrifying me a lot more and Phalanx would wear off during that time. Other then that, Kept Phalanx, Drain Samba II, and Reprisal up when possible. After Petrify I would Cure IV + Cure Waltz II on myself and be back at full HPs. Not a hard fight, But not a quick one either :P Dropped 6,000 Gil And 2x Amemet Skins ~~ {Odin}